The True Old Time Fairy Tale
by DestinysRequiem
Summary: I'm here to tell you the true story of what happened all those years ago, in the land of magic and adventure and, of course, dragons.
1. That's Not What Happened

The True Old Time Fairy Tale

We all know the story. The princess gets kidnapped by a dragon, her knight in shining armor saddles up and sets out to rescue her. The dragon is slain and the knight and Princess live happily ever after. That is how the story is told, that is how we think it's always been.

But what if, long, long ago, the story was quite different. When you think about it, how could a dragon sneak into a castle and kidnap a princess without a fight from the castle soldiers, let alone fit inside its corridors or gardens? And why would her father, the king, send only one man to slay the ferocious beast? The answer, of course, is this.

That's not what happened.

The true story is far more complex. It has been twisted and contorted throughout time and history, registered in the minds of man many different ways.

I'm here to tell you the true story of what happened all those years ago, in the land of magic and adventure and, of course, dragons.

It starts like this.


	2. A Day in the Castle

"Damn it, how could they possibly be strong enough to resist our men for so long?!" Demanded a gruff voice, slamming his fists on a table that held a wide, round sculpture that looked like a three dimensional war map and was illuminated by the only light in the room.

"Their men are obviously more prepared than we are for battle." Another voice resounded throughout the enclosure, this one was more feminine as an armored hand reached from the darkness and struck a red flag pin to a location on the map.

"Not to mention they outrank us in numbers." Spoke another.

"But what are we gonna do about it?" The first spoke again.

"The one thing we can do." A new voice spoke up. "We'll force them to surrender."

"How do you suggest we do that?" The third voice asked. A toothy smirk could be seen in the darkness.

"We're going to kidnap the ward." The voice said simply, his smirk grew ever wider as the others produced grins and toothy smirks of their own.

* * *

"Sire! Terrible news!" A courier exclaimed breathlessly, rushing into the throne room.

"What, what is the matter courier?" The king spoke calmly.

"I've just gotten word from Bosco, the rebel army has overtaken them!" The courier exclaimed, a horrid expression claimed his face. The king's expression became angered.

"What?!" The dark haired royal shouted furiously, standing to his feet. The courier shrunk back.

"I'm sorry sire, but Bosco has been taken by the Dragon Blades." The king cursed under his breath.

"Leave me!" He demanded harshly. The courier bowed and left swiftly. The king began pacing in front of his throne irritably. A knock was heard within the vast room.

"My lord Bora, is something the matter?" A woman's voice asked concernedly. The king turned his attention to his ward and softened his expression.

"Levy, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were here. It's nothing really, we've just lost another city to those rebel scoundrels." The king said resentfully, momentarily lost in thought. He shook his head, returning his attention back to his ward. "I thought you were in town with your maid?" He asked.

"Yes, we came back earlier than anticipated. Lucy and I had much fun." Levy explained swiftly with a smile. The king smiled in return.

"I'm glad to hear it. You should return to your quarters, I have matters to attend to with my court, I'll call you for supper." The king stated, politely dismissing the blue haired girl. She bowed curtly and did as she was told.

When returning to her room her personal maid was putting her newly bought clothes into her wardrobe.

"Oh, Lucy, you should've let me do that." Levy said, picking up her layered skirts so she wouldn't trip over them and rushed to her friend. The blonde merely turned to her and smiled.

"Come on Levy, this is my job after all." Lucy said kindly. Levy shook her head.

"You should at least let me lend you a hand." Levy insisted, picking up a dress and beginning to fold it neatly. Lucy attempted to stop her but she raised her hand to halt her. "I order you to allow me to help. Besides, I have nothing else to do other than sit and read a book until dinner." Levy smiled kindly. Lucy returned the gesture and bowed her head.

"As you wish, milady." She said half mockingly. Levy laughed as they sorted her clothes together.

"So apparently the Dragon Blades have taken another city." Levy said. Lucy looked to her in interest.

"Really, again? The king must not be happy." Lucy said, hanging another dress in the wardrobe. Levy nodded in confirmation.

"Even though he attempted to hide it, I'd heard his furious voice from down the hall and went to check on him." Levy admitted with a disappointed sigh.

"What?" Lucy giggled.

"I just wish he'd be more open with me." Levy said. Lucy smiled.

"Well, even in the best of Families there are secrets. I know he may not be your true father, but that doesn't mean he isn't a father." Lucy said kindly.

"Easy for you to say, your father works with you in the castle." Levy retorted. Lucy's look darkened slightly.

"Don't remind me. Still though, I can't say I'm not grateful he ran bankrupt, it's nice not to be so entitled to money and achieve something for myself!" Lucy exclaimed cheerfully. Levy hummed in understanding.

"Sometimes I wish our places were switched." Levy said.

"Well, we can't choose our parents, but we can choose where our lives take us." Lucy smiled.

After they finished putting the clothes away the girls spent the rest of the night talking about current matters of the kingdom before Lucy's father came to tell her it was her turn to serve the tables in the dining room. With a groan Lucy bid her friend goodbye and hurried to the kitchen to prepare for dinner.

The guards ate separately from the king, his court and his ward. The guards and soldiers were served last, since they were greater in number than the royal court.

In a calm, quiet air she served the king and his trusted court curtly and with a bright smile. When she placed Levy's meal before her the ward whispered to her

"Tell me how it goes with Dan this time." Levy said with a teasing giggle.

"I'm sure I'll need a friend to vent to." Lucy replied jokingly, earning a giggle from her friend before standing and taking a step back, bowing her head and waiting for permission to leave. Once dismissed she and the other servants left in silence to serve the soldiers.

Lucy never liked serving the soldiers for one reason and one reason alone.

"Lucy baby! I've missed you my sweet!" A chipper voice said over bubbly. Lucy groaned as she walked in with trays of food. Dan Straight, the only guard that was convinced he loved nearly every damn woman that crossed his path. The only reason he was still on the guard patrol was because of his fighting skills. He'd earned the rank of a guard captain in his first year of training, an impressive feat for any soldier.

"Please Dan, I need to serve food to everyone, could you not?" Lucy begged, setting the platters of food down in front of the other soldiers who were rolling their eyes in annoyance.

"Oh, my Lucy cake is so cute when she's focused on work!" The brown haired knight exclaimed exuberantly. Lucy groaned once more, but ignored him as he sighed and ogled over her the entire time.

She was more than relieved when all the food had been passed out and she was finally able to leave.

Lucy wandered to the kitchen to clean the dishes that had been left from some of the courtier's.

A little while later Lucy's older sister, Michelle, came to her with some more dishes

"Hey, Lucy, Dan wanted me to give you a message." Michelle giggled lightly as she handed her sister the dishes. Lucy groaned.

"What did he say this time?" Lucy asked irritably, setting the plates, goblets and bowls into the filled, bubbly sink.

"He said that he was sorry that silly rules and regulations kept you two from being together and said if you wanted you two cold run away together." Michelle giggled. Lucy shook her head. Dan didn't know that she used to be noble herself and she'd rather keep him clueless of that fact lest he try to marry her.

"Tell him…" Lucy trailed off, trying to think of something that would shove him off her back kindly. Michelle smiled.

"I'll tell him you appreciate the message but you're not interested." Michelle offered. Lucy smiled gratefully, giving her approval of the message. Michelle curtsied and left to find the love struck knight.

Lucy finished scrubbing the dishes clean and put them all back in their respective cupboards. She'd begun her stroll back to her lady's quarters when a conversation caught her attention.

"Are you sure milady?" Lucy recognized her father's inquisitive tone.

"Yes, I got the letter this afternoon in town, they should be here in a few days." Levy answered. Lucy scrunched her brows in confusion. What were they talking about? A few moments of silence were shared between the two of them to the point where Lucy had thought they'd left. She was about to stand when Levy spoke once more. "I know what you're thinking, but you can't. You realize the consequences don't you?"

"Yes, but who else is going to do it?" Jude debated.

"I will, it's not like I'll-

"No, we must make it look as genuine as possible if this is going to work. Who knows just who may decide to eavesdrop?" Jude reasoned. "Now, it's late, we'll talk more of this matter in the morning." Jude dismissed and Lucy ducked behind a corner before she could be seen as he left for the servant's quarters. Lucy stayed still for a few moments, processing what she'd heard but unable to make much sense of it. Were they expecting guests soon? If so, why wasn't she informed? Lucy shook her head. Perhaps they'd just forgotten to tell her. Even so, she had a sinking feeling.

Lucy pushed the matter aside for the time and made her way to Levy's room to talk with her friend. She trusted Levy and her father. If it was a matter that heeded concern then they'd tell her… right?


	3. Trouble Within The Fortrous Walls

**A/N: **Hey, if anyone wants to come up with a better summary, be my guest and PM me please. Thank you! _**REVIEW!**_ On with the chapter! ^_^

* * *

Lucy reached to the high ceiling and stretched her stiff muscles after a long day of work. She and the other maids on the job had just finished scrubbing the ballroom floors. Lucy settled her hands on her hips and admired the work she'd done. The bright chandelier's above shone down onto the freshly cleaned floors, making it give off a beautiful pale red glow. Lucy heaved a sigh of contentment before marching off to find her father. He was the chief servant, after all, she had to report her finished work to him and check to make sure there was no more work to be done. She'd also wanted to ask him about that conversation she'd heard, it had been bothering her. The guests she'd expected had never came and the rest of the servants had looked at her like she was crazy when she'd asked. It was unnerving.

Lucy walked swiftly through the halls and to the servant's quarters where he usually would be at that late hour. She jumped as a clap of thunder resonated throughout the castle walls. Looking out a window she found that the rain was coming down heavily, tapping faintly but strongly against the glass.

She continued walking to the end of the hall and entered the servant's quarters. She furrowed her brows in confusion as he was nowhere in sight.

"Are you looking for Master Jude, Miss Lucy?" Lucy turned to the one who'd spoken, nodding her head to the older woman. "I believe he's gone off to the courtyard, said he had something to do." The woman said. Lucy bowed her head in thanks and ran off to catch up with him.

When she opened the castle door, the rain was heavy enough it looked as though sharp, glass needles where falling to the earth and shattering on impact. She squinted through the misty air, trying to see if she could find her father. She could barely see it, but she was certain there was a figure standing by the main gate. The stature looked right for her father, from the broad shoulders to the posture. She hesitated for a moment before running out into the mist.

The icy rain drenched her dress almost immediately, soaking her to the bone in freezing water. She sprinted through the rain, feeling cold shivers race down her body unpleasantly. She wanted out of the rain soon. Maybe she could convince her father to come back inside.

As she got closer to the main gate, she realized it looked like he was talking to someone. Her feet slowed so she was treading cautiously, hoping not to attract any attention. Who could he be talking to? She was about to call out to him when a shout of halt thundered from her left. Her father turned to the guards shout before running in the other direction. Lucy watched him in confusion. Why is he running from the guard? He hasn't done anything wrong has he?

Lucy squealed in surprise as someone pinned her arms behind her back.

"I've got you now!" A soldier sneered triumphantly. Lucy struggled to be free of his tight grip, but he tightened his hold. Lucy screamed. Her shoulder felt just on the verge of popping out of its socket.

"Lucy!" Jude called, having heard her cry of pain. He tried to run to her aid but was tackled down by the other guard.

"You two are under arrest for the acts of espionage and treason." The guard behind her declared, tying her wrists with a rope.

"What are you talking about? We haven't done anything!" Lucy declared honestly.

"Save it for the king." He said, harshly tugging her away by her bound hands so that by the time they got to the throne room her wrists had been rubbed raw.

Upon entering the throne room, Lucy and her father were thrown to the ground before King Bora.

"What is this, sir Kale? Why have you brought me these servants?" The king demanded.

"Sire, we caught this man and his daughter in the courtyard. We believe they were feeding information to enemy soldiers." The guard clasping Lucy's bonds said.

"Under what terms?" The king asked.

"There was suspicious behavior at the front gate." The other answered. When the king did not respond he continued. "They ran from us when we caught them speaking to someone through the front gate. That, and there was a report earlier today that rebel soldiers had been spotted in town sir." The king thought for a moment, then turned to Jude.

"Tell me, is this true?" The king asked.

"Sire, I was just telling off some traders that came to seek entrance." Jude said. Lucy felt her heart jump. She always knew when her father was lying.

"Surely the soldiers guarding the gate could've handled it." The king said.

"They were changing shifts."

"Yes, so they were. How fortuitous that you happened to be at the gate as they were." The king turned and whispered something to one of the soldiers. The soldier nodded and ran off as Bora turned back to them. "So then, Jude," Bora said, turning back to them. "What exactly were these traders selling?" Jude look up at him and hesitated. He had a thoughtful yet fearful look on his face.

"Well, you see sire, these traders were selling an assortment of items, magical ones included." He replied smoothly.

"Such as?" Bora asked once more, supporting his head against his fist with his elbow on the arm of his chair.

"Such as..." Jude hesitated again. Lucy watched the encounter with horror. Why would her father be lying? What is so horrible to admit? Jude laughed lightly.

"Sire, I really must confess, they didn't truly tell me precisely what they had been selling." Jude replied, standing to his feet awkwardly. "This is all just a misundersta_"

"Sit down." Bora said in a small, but warning voice. Jude furrowed his brow in confusion.

"But sire, I_"

"On your knees, Jude. There is no need to stand, especially one in your position." Bora smiled cruelly. For once, Lucy was scared of his majesty. Jude glared darkly at him, but it was gone in an instant as he lowered back to his knees. The doors behind Lucy slammed open once more, causing her to turn to see what it was. Michelle was thrown to the spot between Lucy and their father.

"Michelle." Jude gasped.

"Ah, now that the last of the family is here, shall I decree a punishment?" Bora smirked, standing from his throne. Lucy gazed up in horror, not paying attention to the fact that Jude and Michelle were both glaring angrily at their king.

"What for?" Michelle asked, not bothering to conceal the seething anger in her voice. Lucy was shocked as she'd heard the venomous remark. Bora's smile turned sly as he walked forward, bent over and held Michelle's chin in his fingers, staring into her fiery gaze whilst his face was merely inches from hers.

"For lying to the King." Bora said simply. Michelle ripped her face away as Bora stood straight again and began pacing between them.

"I knew you would try something like this, someday, and to think you almost succeeded." Bora spoke, shaking his head, but smiling as if it was all funny to him. He turned a sharp gaze to Jude. "I know you were conversing with Dragon Blades. What did you tell them?" Bora asked sternly.

"As if I'd tell you." Jude spat. Bora smiled evilly.

"Fine, then you leave me no choice. Execute them." Bora ordered his men with a wave of his hand. The guards moved towards them, unsheathing their swords as four others entered the room.

"No!" Jude shouted and shouldered the two closest to Michelle and Lucy to the ground. "Go, run!" Jude ordered the two girls.

"But, father!" Lucy started to protest.

"Lucy, come on!" Michelle ordered. Lucy glanced back as she turned to run. The soldiers were pinning him to the ground as she ran out of the throne room.

"Leave him, you idiots. Go after the other two!" Bora ordered firmly. Half of them stood and began to run after Lucy and Michelle.

"Bora, you damn traitor! You promised me they'd be unharmed!" Jude exclaimed furiously, fighting against the soldiers pinning him to the ground.

"My promise only held so long as you kept your end of the bargain, Jude." Bora smirked as another soldier raised his sword above Jude, prepared for a downward strike.

Lucy stopped and looked back as she heard an ear splitting scream echo back from the throne room. Michelle had stopped too.

"Lucy, come on, there's nothing we can do." Michelle said, trying to get her sister moving again. When she didn't reply, Michelle tried a different approach. "Lucy, he would've wanted us to keep moving. Come on." Michelle said. Lucy gulped down a sob, but didn't move. What in the world was happening?

Michelle saw three soldiers rounding the corner they'd turned, but the girl still didn't move. "Lucy!" Michelle shouted. The soldiers were charging them, but still Lucy refused to move. When one raised his sword to slice the young maid, Michelle shoved her sister aside, seeming to snap her from her stupor. Lucy spun as Michelle dodged a strike, by spinning away, the sword cutting the ropes around her wrists instead. Michelle took only an instant to notice and twisted the soldiers arm behind his back, simultaneously snatching his sword.

She hit him with the hilt and he crumpled as Michelle spun around, blocking a frontal attack. She shoved the soldier backwards into the other and turned to Lucy.

"Go! Find Levy, tell her what's happened!" Michelle demanded. Lucy shook her head.

"What about you?" Lucy asked as Michelle tripped one and blocked the others sword.

"I'm holding them off, now get out of here and don't look back!" Michelle demanded firmly, angrily shoving the other backwards and slicing at him. Lucy hesitated. "I said Go!" Michelle shouted. Lucy swallowed and, with a heavy heart did as she was told. She had no idea what was going on, but she knew her family and they wouldn't do anything to hurt her.

Lucy stumbled to her feet and sprinted away, tears streaming from her eyes as she heard the clashing metal echo through the halls, even over the booming thunder outside. Levy had to be able help, just somehow! She had to!

Once Lucy reached the door to the wards room she slammed her shoulder against it and shoved it open.

"Levy, help, is King Bora, he's_" She was cut short as she witnessed a strange man leading Levy out the window. They turned sharply at Lucy's abrupt entrance. "What do you think you're_" She never got to finish the thought as someone else she hadn't noticed grabbed her from behind and held a cloth that smelled like chloroform over her mouth. She struggled for a moment before her eyelids started to feel heavy. Strong arms encircled her waist as her vision faded to black.


	4. Last Night

Lucy's eyes snapped open, the fear, the dread, the anguish still coursing through her. She bolted up straight, trying to remember her dream but coming up with a complete blank. However she was certain it was a nightmare.

Lucy heard someone groan from beside her and turned her head. Levy was sitting up, drowsily rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Lucy, are you awake?" Levy asked uncertainly. Lucy nodded.

"How did I…?" Then the memories of that horrid night returned. "What happened? Where are we?" Lucy asked in a panic. Levy put her hands on her friend's shoulders, ultimately gaining her attention.

"It's alright Lucy, we're safe. Don't worry." Levy said, a reassuring and tired smile splayed on her face.

"But Bora, he… and my father…" Lucy stammered, trying to make sense of what had happened once more. Levy calmly quieted her down, again trying to reassure her.

"It's okay Lucy, you don't need to say anything yet." Levy said.

"Where are we?" Lucy asked, remembering that she'd caught Levy in the act of sneaking away. Levy hesitated, her grip tightening slightly on Lucy's shoulder with a concentrated look on her features.

"Well, you see_" But she was interrupted by someone entering the tent.

"Hey, is Blondie awake yet?" A man with sheen black hair asked, an odd tattoo covered his right forearm and there was something cold about his steel blue eyes. What really caught Lucy's attention was the tattoo on his bare chest. A smoke like dragon head, wrapped loosely around a short broad sword.

The symbol of the Dragon Blades.

Lucy eyes widened as her body stiffened. Levy followed her gaze and her eyes widened in realization.

"Gray, get out." Levy demanded. Gray raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm sorry princess, but N_"

"I said get out! I haven't explained where we are yet! His demands can wait!" She said sharply. The dark haired boy shook his head, but ducked out of the tent anyway. Levy turned to a wide eyed Lucy.

"I know how this must look to you right now_"

"We're in a Dragon Blade camp. What are we doing in a Dragon Blade camp?!" Lucy demanded, fear evident in her eyes.

"Lucy calm down." Levy said tenderly.

"How can I calm down? We're in the middle of a camp of notorious criminals, Levy!" Lucy gasped.

"Lucy, just let me explain." Levy tried.

"Explain what? How did we get here?!" Lucy demanded, not caring anymore that Levy was the king's ward and she was a mere serving girl. Lucy was scared, she'd never dreamed of being in a situation like this one. The castle was always cozy, always safe. Nothing ever happened there. Suddenly she remembered her father's screams in those very halls, the shock at seeing her sister fighting off castle soldiers.

"Levy, King Bora, he sentenced my father, Michelle and I to be executed. What is going on here, what happened that night?!" Lucy was beginning to hyperventilate. All her thoughts were jumbled and disorganized. She knew so little, wanted to know everything just as much as she didn't want to know anything.

"What?" Levy asked, staring at her with shock.

"Is Michelle alright? Why were you sneaking out the window? Who were the people in that room with you?" Lucy asked frantically.

"Lucy, slow down, I'll explain if you let me." Levy said, Lucy calmed down enough to listen to her when the dark haired boy came back.

"Look, he wants to see her now." He said, poking his head in and giving Levy a blank look.

"He can wait! No one else is to see her until I'm finished explaining the situation!" Levy snapped.

"Might want to tell him that." Gray said, stepping inside, quickly followed by a pink haired man. His deep black eyes were cold and distant, almost deadly. He wore a one sleeved long dark coat. His right shoulder bore the crest of the dragon blades in red and his left hand rested on a sword strapped to his waist. Levy groaned in frustration.

"Lucy, I'll be back in a moment." Levy said, stood to her feet and marched to both men standing by the tent entrance She shoved them out of the tent with protests from the pink haired man. Lucy heard loud and adamant arguing from both parties.

Lucy had no idea why she just stayed put and listened to the argument, she could have just run right then, but for some reason Levy trusted these people, and she was curious to know why.

She began to think of the events of that night, coming up with questions as she recalled conversations she'd heard and things she'd seen. She was still uncertain as to who her father was speaking with at the gate and why he lied to the king. Why did he fight back and run away from the soldiers? Where did Michelle learn to fight? Was she alright? What about her father, he couldn't be dead could he? How did those men get into the castle?

Could she trust what she thought she knew?

Lucy was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't notice when the argument had quieted and finally ceased, nor when Levy came back into the tent.

"Lucy? What's wrong?" Levy asked, concern filling her features. Lucy looked up to the bluenette, finally feeling the tears that had seemed to leak from her eyes and tumble down her face.

"Please, Levy, what's going on? I'm so confused and scared. What's happening?" Lucy sobbed. Levy rushed to her friend's bedside and wrapped her arm around Lucy's shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze and comforting the blonde. Lucy drew her knees up to her chest and tucked her head between them, stifling her sobs.

"I know everything must be so confusing for you, but please try to understand what I'm about to tell you." Levy said softly. Lucy sniffled and lifted her head. She wiped the tears from her face and looked to her friend. "Now, I can't tell you everything yet, so some questions you might have will have to wait, but I'll try to answer everything I can, alright?" Lucy nodded in understanding. Levy sighed heavily before beggining her explanation.

"As you've already found out, we're in a Dragon Blades camp. I can't say where until they've decided they can trust you, but I want you to know you're safe here." Levy began. "I was leaving the castle that night to stage a kidnapping."

"Why?" Lucy asked. "And how did they get into the castle?"

"You're father told them about a secret way in. He, Michelle and I are aligned with the Dragon Blades." Levy said. Lucy's eyes widened in shock.

"What?! Why?!" Lucy gasped. She felt her heart speed up. Her friend and mistress was conspiring against the King?! Levy again tried to calm her down.

"Lucy, calm down, let me finish explaining." Levy said, setting her hand gently onto her friends shoulder. "I may have lied to you about trusting the king wholeheartedly, but I swear I never lied to you about how much I trust you. You're my friend through thick and thin, but I understand if you need time to trust me again." Levy said, a sad smile on her face. Lucy was certain she would need time to trust her again, but right now she just needed to know what was happening. "Our plan was to get me out of the castle with no complications, but we weren't expecting you to come barging in the way you did. The moment I saw your hands bound I knew you were in some sort of trouble and when Gray knocked you out I begged him to bring you along. He tried refusing but I insisted." She giggled sheepishly. Her gaze hardened into a more serious expression the next second.

"You need to understand that everything King Bora has told us is a lie." Levy said suddenly, catching Lucy off guard. "The kingdom is not thriving and happy. Everything beyond the town closest to the castle is in despair. I can't give you the details because the leader of Dragon Blades doesn't want it to get back to Bora what we know."

"Levy… who is this leader? Was he the Pink haired man that walked in?" Lucy questioned as calmly as she could. Levy shook her head.

"Sorry, I can't answer that." Levy said calmly. Lucy took a second to breathe, trying to understand the information she's been given.

"Alright, I think I understand, just answer me this." Levy tilted her head curiously. "How do I know I can trust them?" Lucy asked pleadingly. Levy looked as though she were about to answer before she slouched her shoulders and shook her head, a sign that she didn't know. Lucy took in a shaky breathe. Most of her questions had been answered, but that didn't ease her nerves any. She didn't know if she could trust her best friend anymore and she was in an unfamiliar, possibly dangerous place with basically no one she knew she could trust. Her father is most likely dead, as was her sister who were both aligned with the Dragon Blades. Why was she the only one left out of the loop? Lucy could feel her heart pounding in her chest, no matter how she tried to calm it down.

"… Do you mind if I ask you a question now?" Levy asked. Lucy looked at her for a moment before cautiously nodding her head. "What happened to you that night? Why were you bound and crying?" Levy asked gently. Lucy looked down to her bandaged wrists, thinking through the events of that night. She quietly explained everything that had happened while the sun slowly sank in the sky, casting an orange glow into the tent.

When she was done, she could see the empathy in Levy's eyes. The bluenette gently took Lucy's hand and squeezed it between her own.

"I promise, everything will be fine. If you need a few days to recuperate I can hold off their interrogation for a little while, okay?" Levy asked sweetly. Lucy shook her head.

"That's probably not the best idea, it's best to get it over with as soon as possible." Lucy said. Though she really wanted to accept the offer, they didn't seem too keen on being patient.

"Are you sure? It wouldn't be any problem, really." Levy asked concernedly. Lucy shook her head again.

"I'm sure." She stated with a small, halfhearted smile. Levy smiled in return, patting her hand gently.

"Okay, it's not too late, but would you prefer to see them tomorrow?" Levy asked. Again, Lucy declined her offer.

"If they want to talk to me tonight, then they can. I'm not that tired anyway." That was a lie, she was emotionally exhausted from all the events that had occurred. Levy nodded her head hesitantly and stood up.

"I'll tell them you're ready to see them." She said with a soft smile. "If you need me, I'll be right outside the tent." And she turned to leave.

"Levy?" The bluenette turned her head, her hand already opening the tent. "How long was I asleep just out of curiosity?"

"Only about a night and half a day." Levy answered simply. Lucy smiled gratefully as Levy exited the tent.

Last night. It was just last night that she had been sentenced to an execution. Last night she had caught Levy sneaking out of the castle. Last night her father had been killed and her sister fended off the soldiers to protect her. A lot had changed since last night, and she knew that a lot more was going to change as well. Somehow she had gotten mixed up in the kingdoms war, and soon she'd have to choose her side, both of which she knew next to nothing about.

She sat silently for a few minutes, thinking over everything she'd learned and wondering if she should believe what Levy had told her when she heard someone talking outside.

"Please approach the subject carefully, she's very confused and I don't want you to make it worse." She recognized Levy's voice.

"I'm making no promises." She heard a man state firmly before the tent canopy was opened to reveal the pink haired man from before. He stood there and starred at her for a moment before dropping the canopy as he entered. He pulled up a nearby chair and sat next to her bedside. He leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You know where you are?" He asked.

"Yes." She answered simply.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked. Lucy shook her head, unable to meet his eyes so instead stared down at her hands.

"Do you know why I'm here?"

"Not exactly…" Lucy admitted. He sighed.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel. I'm the leader of the rebellion. I'm here to ask you some questions." Natsu stated bluntly and commenced his interrogation.

* * *

**A/N:_ Review! Review! REVIEW!_ **Thank you! ^_^


End file.
